ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate DC Fanon Wiki:Rules
Below is a list of rules and regulations you must 'follow. Breaking a rule, depending on it's severity, will either result in a warning on your message wall or a temporary or permanent block. Three warnings on your wall result in a block. Chat rules are kept on a separate page, and don't forget Wikia has a list of their own policies that are enforced on any wiki. *'Accounts: 'One account per editor. If you need more than one account due for specific reasons, you ''must ''notify an admin when the account is made or before you edit with it. If for some reason you need to switch whichever account you use, you must also notify an admin so they can block the old account. *'Sock-Puppets: 'Using excess accounts to evade a ban or chat block is called 'sock-puppeting'. It's against the rules. If we discover you are sock-puppeting or have suspicions of you sock-puppeting you will have a permanent block. *'Sharing Accounts: 'Please ''do not ''share accounts with friends, families, etc. Anything you or the person you are sharing with will effect both of you. 'It was _____' is not a valid excuse to get past a ban. *'Age Limit: 'The COPPA rule enforced by Wikia states that you must be of the age 13 or older in order to edit on Wikia. This is to protect people of the age group 12 or under from giving away personal information without real knowledge of what they are doing. *'Giving Away Personal Information: 'Under no circumstances should you give away things such as your address; any personal information found will be removed. *'Vandalism: 'Vandalism refers to an action involving deliberate destruction of or damage to public or private property. In this case, that 'private property' is other users' pages. Vandalism will result in your edits being reverted and you getting a warning. *'Spam: 'Spam refers to irrelevant or inappropriate messages. Any spam, whether in comments, pages, or blogs, will be deleted and will result in you ending with a warning. *'Profanity: 'Unexcessive profanity is typically allowed on this wiki. More than one curse word every two sentences is what would be counted as excessive. Though we have a blacklist of words you can't say normally, you can say whatever you want with the right rating. *'Trolling: 'Trolling refers to making a deliberately offensive or provocative online post with the aim of upsetting someone or eliciting an angry response from them. Trolling results in a warning. *'Blog Content: ' **Blogs can have nearly whatever you content you what, including but not limited to: ***shipping blogs ***personal blogs (blogs about leaving, taking a wiki break, etc.) ***information on changes to either the wiki or your series ***contests or award ceremonies ***birthdays or other celebrations blogs ***advertising blogs **Blogs, however, ''are not ''the place to: ***pull pranks, whether they are offensive or not ***use excessive profanity without a rating template ***role play ***have votes *'Comments: 'Comments on blogs should remain civil. Comments targeting other users or that are not remaining civil will result in you getting a warning. *'Ratings: 'As mentioned above, series must be rated. A page with information on ratings can be found here. *'Pictures: 'Pictures should not include pornographic materiel; however, it can include ''fictional ''suggestiveness such as Batman and Catwoman sleeping next to each other. *'Languages: 'Ultimate DC Fanon is an English only wiki. Any pages using other languages will be deleted, as well as blogs or forums using different languages. *'User Pages: 'User pages are places to describe yourself to other users; not a place to give away things such as personal information. Any personal information on a user page will be removed. *'Plagiarism: 'Under no circumstances are you allowed to copy others' content. Any content that is reported as copied or is found as copied will be removed and will earn you a permanent block. *'Editing Content: 'Only edit content that is either yours or you have permission to edit. Editing others' pages without their permission will cause the edit to be reversed and you will have a warning. *'Categories: 'Every page must be categorized. If you see a page with no categories, add categories to it for that user. *'Badge Farming: 'Making dozens of pointless edits for the sake of earning achievements is called 'badge farming'. It will result in a warning. *'Canon Pages: 'Canon pages should only contain canon information. In order to prevent users from inserting fanon information into canon pages, canon pages are protected so that only admins can edit them. You are encouraged to make a page for your version of the canon character, which you can list on the disambig page for that character, such as 'Batman 'or 'Justice League (disambig). *'Capitalization: ' **Page names always ''begin with a capital letter, no matter what the beginning word is. **The following words should ''not ''be capitalized unless they are the first word in the title: ***and, at, by, for, from, in, of, on, or, the, to, with, von, de, van **Every word in a page name should be capitalized unless they are one of the first words. *'Symbols That Shouldn't be Put in Titles:' **Do not use the pound/hashtag symbol (#) in the titles of pages or blogs. ***Do not put a period (.) at the end of titles. *'How to Name Character Pages:' **Character pages should have the characters hero/villain name in the beggining, followed by their real name in parenthesis. For example, 'Batman (Bruce Wayne). **If you are making a page for your version of a canon character, you have two choices; if your series has an Earth/Universe name, you can title it '''Bruce Wayne (Earth-12) or Bruce Wayne (Universe-12). ***If you have multiple timelines on your Earth/Universe, you cant title the page with the character name, followed by the Earth/Universe number in parenthesis, followed by a slash and then the timeline number. For example, Clark Kent (Earth-21)/Timeline 2. **Though you are not forced to follow this, most well known identities rather than latest identities are better to use. *'Disambiguation Pages:' **'''Disambiguation pages should be made for characters who are portrayed in more than one Earth/Universe, or for identities that have been claimed by several people. For example, the Green Lantern' disambiguation page. **If the disambiguation page is for a character who has no other name known- for example, Joker doesn't have a revealed secret identity- then the disambig page must say (disambig) at the end. For example, 'Justice League of America (disambig)'. *'Respect: 'Treat other users with respect. Uncivilized treatment or behavior will result in a warning. *'User-Conflicts: 'User-conflicts should be solved personally and should not effect other users. Insulting each other or harassing each other will result in a warning or ban depending on the severity. *'Wiki-Divas: '''Do not threaten to leave the Wiki when you are mad unless you are 100% sure about the decision and will actually leave. This concludes the wiki's normal policies. Remember to have fun and go ahead with your happy editing! The arrow to the side will take you back to the top of the page. Category:Browse